


Shatter

by wyrmsandrocs



Series: Demon Witch and Wraith [3]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, Anyway yeah, F/F, F/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, his gfs try to help him, im probs gonna add to this later with a fliff resolution, its pure angst, kaz has a dream/flashback that sets him off, mainly this is me needing to ProjectTM on kaz lmao but like also i like writing angst for him, poor boy deserves to be happy, some other writer should let him be happy bc im doing a Terrible job of it, the poor boy, this is just my post ck universe with kanejina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyrmsandrocs/pseuds/wyrmsandrocs
Summary: Nina woke to a thump from somewhere to her left, followed by a rather loud, “Fuck!” When she looked over she saw Kaz sitting up in his bed resting against the wall, head in his hands.“Kaz? You okay?” She asked, still half asleep.“I’m-” He choked out. That woke her up.Kaz still isn't free of his PTSD. Nina and Inej can only help him so much.





	Shatter

Nina woke to a thump from somewhere to her left, followed by a rather loud, “Fuck!” When she looked over she saw Kaz sitting up in his bed resting against the wall, head in his hands.  
“Kaz? You okay?” She asked, still half asleep.  
“I’m-” He choked out. That woke her up.  
“Inej, wake up,” She said to the Suli girl sleeping next to her as she stood up. She opened the window so that there was a little more light coming in from outside, and approached Kaz’s bed.  
“Kaz, can I sit next to you?” She asked. His chest was rising and falling much too fast and his pale hands were shaking. He looked up at her with panicked eyes and jerked his head once in some semblance of a nod. She moved to sit with him and waited for a moment before speaking to the other bed again. “Inej, wake up.” This time the girl stirred, and was standing in a moment.  
“Saints, what happened?” She swore, stepping over to them.  
Kaz didn’t look at her.  
“I think he had a flashback. I don’t know how to help him,” Nina said, panic creeping into her own voice. She didn’t want to make it worse by touching him and had no idea what to do.  
“Kaz,” Inej said, voice soft. She made no move to touch him but sat cross legged in front of him. “Kaz, listen to me.”  
“Inej,” His voice was faint and his breaths were still coming too quickly.  
“Kaz, I’m here, Nina is here. Whatever you’re seeing, it isn’t real. We’re here with you.” Her voice was low and calm and Nina could see the tension ease a fraction.  
“The water,” He stopped breathing for a moment before returning to quick and shallow breaths.  
“The water isn’t real, Kaz, we’re here and you’re at home,” Nina said gently, resisting the urge to take his hand.  
“Kaz, can I touch your hand?” Inej asked. He looked at her now. His face was pained and there were tears in the corners of his eyes. He nodded quickly, bracing himself. She reached out and touched the back of his hand with her fingers and his hand steadied for a moment, a shiver running down his spine.  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“No,” He rasped, shaking his head. “Just,” there was a pause and he stopped breathing for a moment again, “I can’t breathe.” His words were ragged and quiet.  
The three of them spent several long minutes like that, Kaz trying to control his breathing, Inej with her fingers on his hand, and Nina sitting there not knowing how to help.  
Kaz’s breath returned slowly, but the shaking didn’t subside.  
“What happened, Kaz?” Inej asked.  
“I had,” he paused and took in a gulp of air, “I had a dream. It was just a flashback. It was nothing.”  
“It sent you into a panic attack, that isn’t nothing,” Nina said.  
“It shouldn’t have.” His voice was shaky.  
“It did, and that’s alright. Can I hold your hand?” Inej asked, looking at their hands that were already touching. He closed his eyes and nodded, shuddering lightly when her hand slid into his.  
“Thank you.” There was a long pause where his breathing calmed farther before his eyes opened.  
“Is it alright if I take your other hand?” Nina asked, quietly. She wanted to help him, and she knew that sometimes touch grounded him if it was her or Inej.  
“No,” he said too quickly. She flinched at the intensity of his voice. “I can’t...” He trailed off and drew a long breath, “I feel like I’ll shatter.”  
“It’s alright, Kaz. I understand.” She paused for a moment and added, “I love you and I’m here.”  
“Can we do anything else to help?” Inej asked.  
“No,” he suddenly drew away from them both, pressing against the wall, hand slipping out of hers. Nina moved farther from him, understanding that he was overwhelmed.  
“Would it be better if you were alone right now?” Inej asked, moving away from Kaz.  
“Yes,” He said, struggling to keep his breathing under control.  
Nina and Inej stood, stepping away from his bed.  
“We’ll be back in a little while,” Inej said, watching him carefully.  
He just nodded, gasping for air.  
“We love you, Kaz,” Nina said, wishing that she could do more to help him.  
There was very little sound as the two of them moved out of the room, but before the door closed behind them, Nina heard Kaz speak.  
“I’m sorry,” His voice was shaky and ragged, mimicking his breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry my kanejina fic hasnt updated in Forever i promise im trying to get back to it! in the meantime heres an angsty oneshot!


End file.
